


Legends of Love

by ToLiveForWells



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, did someone call for fluff, eobard thawne legends of tomorrow, fluff?, here have some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToLiveForWells/pseuds/ToLiveForWells
Summary: You've left the Legends of Tomorrow for Eobard Thawne, a man known for being staunch in his ways and never one to show much emotion. Today, however, seems different.





	Legends of Love

“Eobard, what’s wrong? You’ve seemed off today” you commented in passing, noticing Eobard’s eyes following you across the room and constantly throughout the day.

Eobard’s eyes darted away from you once he realized you saw him staring, he looked down at his hands, encased in the leather gloves, as always. His eyes traced back up to meet your own worrying eyes, slowly. He was leaning against a table but pushed his chair back as you spoke, “I’m fine.” He spoke bluntly.

You walked across the floor to his side, placing your hands on his shoulders and leaning over him, “you can tell me you’re fine but I know how to read your face better than you think. I’ve known you long enough to know when something’s going on.” You placed your palm on his cheek, “C’mon now, you know you can tell me anything.”

He stood, your arms raising up as your hands remained on his shoulder, his hands found their way to your waist, “you’re incredibly pushy, you know that?” He tugged you closer, engulfing you in the strong scent of leather as your cheek pressed against his chest.

You noted how tightly he was holding you, as if you’d vanish at any moment. His heart was thrumming in his chest at its usual super speed and you could hear his quiet breathing with a deep hum coming from his throat as he held you.

You did not want to break the embrace, but you knew that something was happening at this point and pulled away slowly. “I know you well enough to know that you are not this physically affectionate for no reason, what’s bothering you?”

He let his arms drop to his side as he looked at you, his usual tough exterior was fading as he gazed at you, his eyes looked at you, memorizing you, focusing on you. You watched him, waiting as his lips parted and shut again, searching for words he did not want to say.

Finally he sighed, turning and beginning to pace. It was clear to you he did not like being vulnerable or emotional which frustrated him, especially when it came to you. As he paced he began to speak, “you left a team for me, a team of heroes and good people. Left them for a band of villains, and aside from myself, not very smart ones. I don’t understand why you did it.” His furious pace slowed for a moment as he caught your eye.

Your own eyes were wide now as you took in the words from Eobard. He never was one for displaying so much emotion all at once, but here it was laid out before you. “Eo, you know I did it because I love you. Sure, I left behind a lot of good people, but no one can compare to you in my eyes.” You stepped up to him, taking his hands, “I left a team of good people for a good reason. Even if they can’t understand it, I can understand it. I know why I’m here.”

You could see Eobard had more to say that seemed to get trapped behind a firmly clenched jaw as he looked down at you. Your hand tightened around him as if to squeeze the words out. He shifted a bit and finally spoke: “what if you leave me? What if you go back to them because you realize I’m not worth it? The danger you risk every day being with me, I couldn’t handle knowing that it was because of me that somehow your life gets cut short. If you stayed with those idiotic Legends…” He hesitated with pursed lips, “if you stayed with them you’d be safe. I don’t want you hurt by me, but I don’t want you to return to them.”

Eobard spoke of the Legends with such bitter contempt, the idea of you returning to them causing his typical disdain to double. You had never seen Eobard so insecure before, let alone this emotional. The sensations tugged at your heart as you watched your love struggle to find his words. As it was your turn to speak, you reached your arms up, cupping Eobard’s face in your hands, causing him to bend down slightly to make your gesture easier. You stared him straight in the eye with fierce determination:

“Eobard Thawne. Let me get one thing straight with you; nothing will take me away from you, not without a solid fight first. I left the Legends for you and there is no chance that I will ever look back. You are first in my world and in my life and nothing will tear us apart so long as I’m still standing. Through all of space and time, across galaxies and dimensions, earths, and beyond, I’ll always come back to you.” You spoke with a gentle tone but a firm enunciation in your words as Eobard’s hands came to rest over your own. “I would rip apart all of space and time just to be with you and nothing can change how I feel about you.”

All at once Eobard’s arms were around you, sweeping you up into a swirling embrace, his mouth tracing kisses across your neck, your cheeks, your mouth. He still held you tight, but this time, he held you without worry of losing you, but held you with all intent to keep you for all eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for nellethiel-aranel who sent in the imagine that inspired this piece. A huge thanks to her for always supporting me and my self-indulgent fics!


End file.
